Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a MOS-type semiconductor device drive circuit. In particular, the invention relates to a drive circuit in which either an inductive load or a resistive load may be connected on the low voltage side of a MOS-type semiconductor device so as to achieve high speed operation.